


Water Palaver

by talkingtothesky



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: A lazy Sunday morning, Sam tries to wash the car.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Livejournal for the [Friday Drabble Challenge #364](http://lifein1973.livejournal.com/2739202.html?thread=31850242#t31850242)

Gene got up from his breakfast with a start when he heard a crash and Sam's shout from the garage. He hurried out to see what was wrong. "Sam, what happened?"

 

"I kicked the bucket," Sam said, gesturing to the puddle of water all over the floor. Then he seemed to hear what he'd said, and started to laugh.

 

Gene grinned too. He grabbed a mop and began to help Sam clear up. "Long as the car's alright," he said, gesturing to the Cortina, which was out in the driveway waiting to be washed, "I won't have to kill you."


End file.
